


As Told By Rantarou Amami (and friends)

by nancyboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Other, also probably kaede x some girl will happen, also there WILL be plot eventually i promise, discontinued, im in love with rantarou amami, rantarou x saihara isnt the focus but i'll probably include it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancyboy/pseuds/nancyboy
Summary: Rantarou Amami doesn't want to be forgotten. The fact he's forgetting things makes this fear of his come into his mind, and he has to do something about it.





	1. August 30th - Rantarou

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished v3 yet but chapter 1 made me mad bc I really love those characters! ok so uhhh pls dont put any spoilers in the comments! thank u!!

Hello my name is Rantarou Amami and I can't remember much.

Introductions are always awkward. I don't know how to start this. I also don't even know if this is a good idea.

Lately death has been on my mind. I've been thinking about what scares me so much about it, and I think I've pinned it down. I don't wanna be forgotten... I hope I don't forget myself. But anyway, that's why I started this journal. I don't wanna be forgotten. I want future historians and anthropologists to find this and know I existed. It may be a dumb idea. 

I'm also thinking about letting my friends write in it too. I want the world to know they exist too.

Well, future historians, I bet you're just dying to know why I, Rantarou Amami can't remember much. I don't know how true this is because I can't actually remember what happened, but according to an eyewitness this is what occured. We were playing baseball, and my friend Kaede hit the ball and it hit me right in the base of the back of my head. Doctors say I had a pretty serious concussion. Now I can't even remember what I liked. What I did. Kaede couldn't help me remember because apparently I never told her about that part of me. I wish my family was still here to tell me, but my estranged aunt who's now my guardian had no idea about anything about me.

The second term of the school year's starting soon and I'll be at a new school. I'm glad I have Kaede at least. I'm so lucky she's my neighbor.

Better head to bed. Maybe I'll introduce Kaede tomorrow.


	2. September 1st - Kaede

Hello world it's me, world famous pianist Kaede Akamatsu! Haha just kidding. Just dreaming! 

Rantarou told me about this journal idea he had and I thought it was SO COOL. All of my friends are just so smart! It makes me feel like a huge dumby sometimes! But that's okay! I'm pretty good at piano at least.

I feel so bad for the baseball incident. Rantarou keeps trying to reassure me that hes not mad and it's not my fault, but I'm filled with guilt! It was an accident but he has amnesia now you know? That's pretty serious stuff. I hope he starts remembering stuff soon. 

I'm excited for school today. So many friends I haven't seen since the first term ended! And I can't wait to introduce them all to Rantarou. I hope they get along well. There's some certain friends who could really use another friend other than me.

Oh crud. I gotta go. Bell's about to ring and I gotta give the journal back to Rantarou. How do you end a journal entry? Ahh I dont know wha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love kaede. hope i cna get her character right


	3. September 1st - Rantarou

Sorry for that incomplete entry. Kaede was a little rushed by the bell. I should've let her give it back to me later. Remind me to tell Kaede not to worry about formalities. After all, this journal's whole purpose is to showcase our personalites. Anyways...

I thought I was calm and collected about starting at this school, but even a calm and collected guy like me gets nervous sometimes. I guess nothing can prepare you for the first day in a new school jitters. Having Kaede there to guide me was nice though. 

I'm not the type of guy that expresses gratitude a lot. Actually, let me rephrase. I never directly thank people, unless it's a special occasionally. I'm a cryptic guy. I usually thank someone indirectly. By returning the favor, or getting them a small gift. Something thats more casual. I can't reveal my plans here since Kaede could possibly read it and ruin the whole thing.

Kaede introduced me to various people today but there was only one that I really actually talked to. His name's Shuichi Saihara. Seems like a really interesting guy. Lacks confidence, though. I'm glad our paths crossed though. He seems very clever. 

When Kaede introduced us she bragged about him, like you do. Apparently he's very quick at solving logic riddles and such. He also has a uncle who's a detective who he assists sometimes. I'd like to hear more about that. The way he speaks is very calculated and intelligent, without him even sounding like he tries to hard. He's also very observant. He noticed things about the way I acted and asked me if I was recovering from a concussion. I gotta ask him how he figured that out.

I can't wait to have him write in the journal. I think the future deserves to know about him. Considering he doesn't become a famous detective one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these are short but theyre journal entries yknow ? This ones longer though. I'll try to make them longer as time progresses


	4. September 2nd - Rantarou

I've been thinking a lot. It hurts my head. I feel like my concussion is just gonna return at full swing at any moment. I'm being dramatic... Though the fact that thinking causes me this much pain worries me. I want to remember. The doctor wasn't sure how long the amnesia would last. But I want it away now... Dramatic again.

Kaede's a sweetheart trying to help me overcome this amnesia. I'm so grumpy about it, I honestly have know idea how she deals with me. Doesn't she get frustrated? Maybe she hides it because she's nice. Anyway, she's been trying to jog my memory. For example, today at school during homeroom she kept looking up pictures of things and saying "Does this make you remember anything?". She's trying really hard, but it's not working. appreciate it though, I really do.

But this amnesia has me thinking about my place and it's scary. Sure, it did lead me to start this journal, but all this thinking hurts. It hurts physically, and it hurts my psyche.

I've been meeting all these wonderful friends of Kaede's and they all seem so talented. They seem like they have their futures ready for them. There's Shuichi, and the more time I spend with him the more clever he reveals himself to be. I heard Kaede playing the piano in music class today and she's phenomenal. She said she was just dreaming about being a world famous pianist but I truly believe she's that good. And she's only 16. Kaede has this very loud friend named Kaito, and he's incredibly smart in sciences. He's gonna be an astronaut, he says. There was this very obnoxious girl I met too who liked to tinker and invent things in her spare time. Everyone I'm meeting has everything planned but I can't remember. 

I'm terrified. What if I never remember again? I know it's stupid, but it's so horrible. What if I end up with a mediocre life when I could've been something great. The thing is, I can't even remember what I'm forgetting. There could be things I like, thing's I've done, people I've known, places I've seen, that I could never know exist again. And that's super freaky.

And what if I do remember, but I remember too late? What if I had something I loved like all these people I'm meeting but I can't remember it. What if I end up not doing that for the rest of my life. Then once I get a steady job, I remember. The rest of my life would be miserable. That's freaky too.

I want to remember something. Please. Even if it's something small I just wanna remember. I can't remember the name of my old middle school. I can't remember the exact personalities of my acquaintances from my old school. I didn't really keep in touch with anyone, so I'm guessing I'm not forgetting anyone too important. I just want to remember. It hurts. I'm trying so hard to remember. But my mind is blank. I'm an empty shell. 

Thinking hurts. Maybe I should stop thinking for tonight. It's hard to stop thinking, though. When I try, sometimes my mind wanders right back. 

I'll just go to bed, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER hhh i just really like this one the way it is. they'll get longer once the plot starts i hope


	5. September 4th - Shuichi

Ratarou told me to write in this journal. He told me he doesn't want me to be forgotten? 

He's explained the whole concept to me. I don't know if I'm that great. Really, I'm not as great as Kaede says. I'm sure Kaede just feels bad for me. The only reason why she brags so much about me is because she wants more people to like me.

I guess I should introduce myself? Okay well my name is Shuichi Saihara and I like to solve stuff. I think detective work seems interesting and I really admire my uncle who's a detective. 

Rantarou's probably gonna read this right? Well if you do, thank you for complimenting my hat the other day. I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you, but I just can't seem to find the words. You seem like a pretty fashionable guy and if you like my hat it must be a fashionable clothing. Unless you were being sarcastic, which in that case I look like a fool don't I. You didn't sound sarcastic though. I really hope you weren't mocking me.

I think this is what Kaede told me I need to work on... I can't even take a compliment without fearing it's untrue or they're mocking me. I don't even realize it when I do it. I want to be able to fix it but I'm not sure how.

I'm not sure what to write in this journal. Rantarou told me to just write about myself, but there's not much to me really. I hope Kaede doesn't give people high expectations of me because then I'm bound to disappoint them. I hope I have more to write in the future so I don't upset Rantarou. 

I think that's the end of my first entry. I got my introduction down and then ended up rambling. I hope it's okay. I don't wanna ruin Rantarou's journal. I hope I have more to write in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love this guy,, another short chapter? lol i'm Sorry. This is an introduction, to be fair. I made it as lengthy as possible


	6. September 4th - Rantarou

This is a note to Shuichi.

Shuichi, I know you won't believe me, but I truly think you are great. Sure, I haven't seen much of your skills yet but I still think so. There's something about you that's interesting. Multiple things really. 

You have a calculated way of speaking, I've mentioned this before. You don't even sound like you're trying very hard, and I think that is the case. You can speak this way so effortlessly, I admire it. I'm also a calculated speaker, but there's a difference between you and me. I try to speak in a way that makes me look poised, elegant, and intelligent, because I'm a pretentious asshole, in all honesty. You talk this way because it's the way you are. It's so genuine. And that's so much more admirable than people like me. 

You're so observant. You noticed when I put my one ring on the other hand. Which, by the way I was testing you. And you aced the test ;).

Shuichi, the world deserves to know this things. You deserve to be remembered forever. I know you can't believe it, but I think so. This is a fact, I promise.

By the way, the compliment was genuine. I'm sorry you thought I was mocking you. Thanks for calling me a fashionable guy, I appreciate it.

I may not be as observant as you, but I did notice your nails. You have a habit of biting them, it seems. I can help you with that if you wan't. 

I hope this means something to you Shuichi. Self doubt is very hard to fight, and I know I can't change your mind this easily. But I hope my words have at least given you a little reassurance. And future historians, I hope you come to appreciate Shuichi Saihara.


End file.
